Você não acha que esfriou?
by Paturi
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura tem algo pra contar pra Sasuke, seu coração está muito pesado.


**Notas da História:**

Os personagens da história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas o Sasuke é da Sakura.  
A história baseia-se no conto da Lygia Fagundes Telles.

* * *

**Disclaimer da autora:**

Bem resolvi fazer essa one-shot depois de ler um conto da Lygia Fagundes Telles, que tem o mesmo nome da fic, bem no conto a mulher traia o marido com o seu melhor amigo. Esse último era apaixonado pelo marido da mulher,em resumo, a fic era pra ser SasuNaru, mas a minha paixão por SasuSaku é demais e a fic ficou sendo SasuSaku mesmo. SasuSaku Forever! **O[......................................................................]O . **

P.S.:A atitude do Naruto é uma "párafrase" da atitude dele depois de saber da morte do Ero-Sennin.  
Sejam bonzinhos. A ausência de páragrafos é proposital. Tentativa de imitação do Saramago.

* * *

A luz da lua iluminava o quarto. Deitada na cama, Sakura apreciava o dorso nu do homem deitado de costas ao seu lado. "Como ele é lindo." Sakura fechou os olhos,suspirou, virou para o outro lado e abriu seus olhos. Lá estava o espelho, onde ela viu seus pequenos seios desnudos refletidos. Fechou seus olhos novamente. As lágrimas escorriam. "Por que eu estou fazendo isso?! Isso não é justo com ele... Naruto..." Sakura se sentiu incomodada. "A quem estou querendo enganar? Por que eu sempre estou me culpando? Foi ele que me empurrou para essa cama." A lembrança da primeira bebedeira de Naruto não lhe saia da cabeça. Ele caindo na cama com o cheiro de álcool misturado com o cheiro de perfume de mulher. O cheiro, o cheiro... Sakura conhecia aquele perfume de mulher. Ela conhecia muito bem a usuária. Yamanaka Ino. Todos na vila conheciam a fama de Ino de mulher independente, conquistadora de corações e destruidora de homens. Ino não era fiel a ninguém a não ser a ela mesma. Sakura sabia das aventuras de Ino na cama dos homens mais cobiçados e os nem tão cobiçados de Konoha e outras vilas. " Neji, Sai,Izumo, Gaara, Kiba,Sugeitsu, Chouji e até mesmo o Kakashi-sensei." Sakura suspirou. "Mas nunca imaginei que Naruto seria mais um em sua lista." Na noite em que Naruto chegou bêbado com cheiro de mulher. Sakura não teve vontade e nem forças para espancá-lo, naquela noite ela estava destruída. Ela precisava tanto de Naruto... Ela precisava tanto. E ele fugia quando ela mais precisava dele... ele fugia.. ele se afogava na bebida e procurava a cama de outra. Raiva, orgulho ferido, decepção, tudo vinha ao mesmo tempo. "Quem diria que o Hokage iria se comportar como um bebê chorão?" Sakura pensou com amargura. Porém,mesmo sendo traída ianda sentia culpada pelo pior da noite.. O pior foi o aquele alívio, aquele maldito alívio diante da ruína de seu casamento, toda a sua culpa por não amá-lo o suficiente e pelo que havia feito no passado se extinguia naquele momento. O alívio foi o sentimento que prevaleceu naquela noite.  
Agora Sakura sentia-se culpada pelo seu alívio. Virou-se novamente para o homem que continuava dormindo de costas para ela. "Sasuke...-ela sussurou." Passou as mão pelas costas dele. "Sasuke, é incrível como a cada ano que passa você fica mais bonito." Nas horas em que estava nos braços dele sentia-se reconfortada. Sakura sorriu tristemente. De novo se enganando. Não era a ela que ele queria na cama. Quem ele queria na cama, nesse momento, provavelmente estava na cama de Hinata. Ou de alguma outra amante. Eram tantas... Ino foi só o começo. "Naruto...é a ele que você tanto deseja...Né Sasuke-kun?..." Sempre havia sido assim quando os dois se encaravam, Sakura não tinha lugar. Os dois sempre se olharam com ardor e fogo nos olhos. Naruto, era ele, que só queria a amizade de Sasuke. Sakura estremeceu.

~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~

Depois que tinham feito, Sasuke sempre fugia daqueles olhos. Tinham algo neles que o deixavam sem a sua armadura. "Malditos olhos!" Ele fingia dormir enquanto escutava Sakura se remexer na cama e escutou quando ela suspirou o seu nome. "Por que depois que nós fazemos eu não consigo encará-la?" Todas as vezes em que ela vinha, eles nunca se falavam,ele a encarava, os dois iam para o quarto e lá se entregavam um ao outro desesperados como se o mundo fosse acabar. Sasuke tinha a impressão de que aqueles momentos de prazer eram o que a mantinha viva. "Sakura nunca mais foi a mesma depois da morte da pequena Aiko-chan." Sasuke lembrava-se da menininha era a cópia mãe, inteligente,os mesmos cabelos rosas e aqueles mesmos olhos verdes. "Aiko." A primeira vez que escutou o nome da menina, seu coração se apertou. "Aiko, filha do amor." Sasuke queria estar feliz por seus amigos, mas só tristeza e arrependimento lhe vieram na hora em que escutou o nome da menina...ele poderia ser...mas não era...era do outro.

[FLASHBACK]

"Aiko ... Não faça isso, você vai se machucar." Sasuke lembrava da cena. Era tarde demais. Aiko já tinha feito o movimento e atirado as kunais. Assim como acontecera com ele, a menina se estabacou no chão e torceu o tornozelo. "Aiko, sua mãe vai me matar." A menina bufou contrariada enquanto ele a colocava nas costas. "A mamãe não sabe de nada. Ela não luta nada. Eu quero ser uma shinobi igual a você." Sasuke sorriu. "Hmff!Mas o seu pai, você não quer ser uma shinobi igual a ele?" A menina balançou a cabeça. "Não, não, não... o trabalho do papai é muito chato... ele passa o dia inteiro preso no gabinete que nem passarinho preso numa gaiola... Não, não, não. Eu quero ser uma shinobi como você que sai em missões, que viaja e que luta."

[FIM DO FLASHBACK]

Sasuke lembrava do espírito aventureiro da menininha. "Tio Sasuke, você me ensina a chidori"? As palavras da pequena ecoavam na sua cabeça. "Era teimosa e determinada feito a mãe e (pausa)o...pai..." Sasuke sabia que tinha feito mal em se apegar tanto a filha de outro. Como ele desejava ser o pai daquela menininha. Sasuke não se conformava, a luz deles havia sido apagada. Sasuke sabia o quanto aquela menininha tinha enchido de vida todos ao seu redor. "Sakura, ela ficou destruída ao ver a filha morrendo em seus braços, ela ainda se culpa pela morte da menina, logo ela, a grande médica-nin, não pode fazer nada para salvar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, a sua pequena Aiko." Sasuke controlou as lágrimas. "Aiko...só seis anos...morreu."  
Sakura sabia que o seu casamento com Naruto se acabara com a morte de Aiko. Naruto inconscientemente a culpava pela morte da menina. E ela que não tinha a quem culpar, além de si própria. Quantas vezes ela tinha se torturado com a culpa. A revolta crescia em seu coração. Ela, quem viu a sua pequena morrendo aos poucos sem poder fazer nada a não ser amenizar a dor da menina. As lembranças da menina doente ainda pareciam uma espada atravessando o seu coração, apesar de já fazer dois anos que ela havia morrido."Mamãe, não fique triste, eu sou forte, você vai me curar." Sakura sabia o quanto a sua pequena estava assustada. Seu coração ficava mais partido ao ver a sua pequena tentando consolá-la. Sorriu e abraçou a menina. "Minha pequena Aiko, tão alegre, tão cheia de vida..." As lágrimas já não mais vinham. Só o aperto do seu coração. Sakura sabia a razão daquela lembrança da pequena Aiko está tão viva àquela noite. Sakura estava grávida novamente do mesmo homem. "Uchiha Sasuke."  
Agora parecia claro que seu casamento já havia terminado antes de começar.

[FLASHBACK DA AUTORA]

"Sasuke-kun ...Sasuke-kun...Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura acariciava o rosto do homem que a levava nos braços. "Sabe, Sasuke, você vai ter que me levar até o quarto." Sakura riu escandalosamente. Sasuke resmungou. "Mesmo caindo pelas tabelas você não esqueceu que seus pais viajaram." Sasuke estava irritado. "Por que ela tinha de ficar bêbada?!" Os dois já estavam na casa de Sakura. Não havia jeito. Sasuke tinha de banhar a sua bebum. "Só o que me faltava virei babá de bêbada." – falou Sasuke, enquanto a enfiava embaixo do chuveiro. "Você está tão falante hoje. Sasuke, não reclame, eu sei que você está gostando. Ao menos a sua calça não me engana." Sasuke ficou vermelho. Sakura riu. "Você pode terminar isso sozinha, eu vou fazer um café."  
Sakura havia mentido seus pais estavam em casa naquela noite. Sasuke percebeu e se escondeu no quarto de Sakura. "Sakura, por que você mentiu?" Ela continuou sentada na cama. Duas semanas depois, Sakura casou-se grávida com Naruto.

[FIM DO FLASHBACK]

Sasuke virou-se e viu que Sakura estava sentada. Sasuke abraçou-a. Sakura mexeu-se um pouco assustada. Aquele abraço trouxe conforto ao seu coração.  
- Sakura, o que você quer me falar?  
Sakura ficou atordoada, ele nunca falava com ela, sempre fingia dormir depois que eles faziam.  
- Sasuke-kun - falou ela assustada. "Como ele percebeu?"- Não é nada, está tudo bem.  
- A quem você quer enganar? Eu conheço esse seu ar de tenho algo pra lhe contar.  
Sakura ficou em silêncio. Os anos não conseguiram acabar com a cumplicidade dos dois. Mesmo quando mudava sua personalidade diante de Sasuke. Quando ela estava preocupada, mesmo quando ela fingia que estava tudo bem, ele percebia. Sakura fechou os olhos, Sasuke podia ver o rosto dela refletido no espelho. As lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Sakura.  
- Sasuke...é...que...eu... eu...eu ...  
Sakura abriu os olhos.  
- Você... Você está bem?  
A visão no espelho da cara de preocupação e a maneira cuidadosa como ele a perguntava fizeram as palavras saírem da sua boca.  
- Eu estou grávida.

[FIM]


End file.
